The embodiments described herein relate generally to X-ray devices that include a window through which X-rays are transmitted, and more specifically, to protecting the window from external forces.
X-ray devices, for example, an X-ray source or an X-ray detector, may utilize a vacuum chamber with a window through which X-rays are transmitted. For example, a beryllium window may facilitate maintaining the vacuum within the vacuum chamber while also allowing X-rays to enter and/or leave the chamber. The transmission characteristics of the window depend on the material used to form the window and a thickness of the material. Thin windows or a film allow transmission of relatively low energy X-rays typically emitted from elements with relatively low atomic numbers. In other words, thicker windows may prevent transmission of X-rays emitted from elements with relatively low atomic numbers (e.g., Sodium). Therefore, thin windows are often desirable. However, thin windows are also more prone to breaking or being damaged by a foreign object or a sample of interest during a reading process if the foreign object or sample is permitted to contact the window. There are multiple expenses incurred by an operator of the X-ray device that are brought about by a broken window. The expenses include monetary costs associated with replacing the window and also productivity costs associated with the X-ray device not being usable while the repair is being made.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a protective device that addresses the disadvantages of the known systems described above.